


concert drabbles

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: drabbles written during downtime in 8-hour music rehearsals. usually prompts, various pairs. check chapter titles/notes for pairs/summaries.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hongbin having a bad day and kenvi trying to cheer him up

Hongbin laid on his back on a worn couch, a library book held open above his face. He’d been trying to read for at least an hour, but his mind kept wandering and in that time he hadn’t turned a single page. Every time he tried to focus the words seemed to swim off of the page and he found himself reading the same sentences over and over again. He had wanted to read the book in his hands for at least a year and had assumed checking it out from the library to be the perfect distraction from his thoughts. Instead, his thoughts turned out to be the perfect distraction from his reading.

He place the book open face-down on his chest and hid his face in the crook of his arm. If Taekwoon was there he likely would have chastised him for ruining the spine of the book. Hongbin closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. On each inhale he hoped to fall asleep and on each exhale he became more exasperated by the fact that he was still conscious.

The apartment door opened and closed and with it entered a pair of laughs he would know anywhere. He heard a few scuffled footsteps and suddenly the sounds cut off and he knew he’d been spotted. He felt the couch sink with someone’s weight and then a hand on his knee. He sighed heavily, but his chest was tight and he tried to control his inhale to avoid any sort of breakdown and ended up holding his breath instead.

“Rough day?” a deep voice asked. The one on the couch with him.

“Wonsik,” the other said from across the room, tone short but soft. He was better at reading the mood and knew Hongbin wouldn’t answer.

Hongbin felt Wonsik shift beside him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here if you want to. So if Jaehwan.” He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, but didn’t move his arm from his face. His eyes had started to burn from the forming of tears and he didn’t want Wonsik or Jaehwan to see.

He felt something soft land on his chest and moved his arm from his face. A small brown plush puppy’s face stared at him. He looked up and saw Jaehwan smiling down at him. Wonsik pulled him closer and he relaxed against his chest. Jaehwan slid behind Hongbin on the couch and wrapped his arms around him and Wonsik. Hongbin couldn’t move his arms to embrace either of them, so he pulled the plush close and let himself settle in their warmth. He felt a kiss behind his ear, likely from Jaehwan, and each of them whispered words of comfort.

Hongbin didn’t feel much better, but he was relieved by their presence. Even though he wasn’t ready to talk about it he knew they’d support him, and they’d do so more when he did. It was all he could do to prevent his tears that were originally sorrowful from spilling over in relief.


End file.
